LiveStudio's Awesome Interview
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Hey, hey, the Akatsuki are getting INTERVIEWED! See what happens when you mesh up a demigod-writer, otakus and our very own Akatsuki. Hidan's a CHRISTIAN? Pein and Konan are dating? O.M.G! Read on, to find out. -OTAKUNESS-


O.R.M.: Yay, Akatsuki! Yay Dei-chan!

Ino: WTF? He stole my hairstyle! How could you DO this?

O.R.M.: Just let it go. You got pwned. End of story.

Ino: -sigh- Otakusama doesn't own any of the characters in Naruto/Shippuden, so don't sue.

* * *

**Akatsuki Interview:**

Deidara and Sasori walked into the shiny building. It was filled with important looking men and women, mostly in expensive Armani suits. Why were two fictionary characters from Naruto even doing in a place like that?

Well, they had been invited to an interview, which would be broadcasted over the globe via Cartoon Network. Because Animax doesn't reach countries like America and England.

"Brat, have you received any word from Pein-sama?" Sasori asked. The two males were dressed in a black fishnet shirt and pants, pretty much the same from the anime, as they were requested to wear that attire. "No. You don't hear me texting yet, do ya?" Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasori shrugged and leaned back against the cool interior of the elevator. It went up, slowly nearing the top level.

... And there they were.

Deidara felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and flipped it open quickly.

**From: God-complex Idiot**

**To: BlondBombshell**

**Subject: Where are you?**

**I'm already here with Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame. You, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu are the only ones missing. Hurry up. **

Deidara sighed and snapped his banana-yellow phone shut. Pein (Yahiko-Pein) was in front of them, raising an eyebrow.

"You're so impatient, you make Sasori look like... Well, I dunno. A really patient person, I guess." Deidara said, shuffling over to the sofa and flopping down besides Hidan. The silvernet gave his best friend a high-five.

"Hey, dude. You got any ciggies on ya?" Hidan asked. Deidara shook his head. "Nope, I quit a few months ago." The blond grunted. Hidan laughed, then turned to Sasori. "You did it again, eh, Red?"

"He needed to stop."

"Aw~ That's so cute! 'Sasori Danna' cares for ya, Dei-chan." Hidan leered. Deidara rolled his eyes and put his feet up the coffee table. "Damn, when's that bitch gonna show up? I need to get home to my homework!" Itachi whined.

"Hold your horses, nerd boy. Your homework ain't going nowhere." Hidan chuckled. Itachi could be SUCH a nerd sometimes. Like, he lived on homework. And anything involved with bloody _knowledge_.

Finally, a voice came out from the speakers.

"_Would the Akatsuki please make their way into LiveStudio 1? We're all set and waiting to hear from you._"

"Damnit," Pein cursed. "Where's Tobi and Zetsu-"

"WE'RE HERE! WAIT FOR US!"

Tobi and Zetsu arrived, panting and wheezing. They looked exhausted, as if they had been running all the way to the building. But judging from the way they were sweating, they probably were.

Pein rolled his eyes and motioned for the Akatsuki to follow him. They made their way to LiveStudio 1.

* * *

"And here they come... the Akatsuki!"

A tidal wave of screams, shrieks and shouts could be heard as slowly, the Akatsuki members entered the packed Studio. Cameras were all over the place, and there were fangirls and boys littered EVERYWHERE around the audience area. The hostess, Otaku Toki, was beaming at them, and motioned for them to sit down.

"Hello, guys!" She said.

"Yo."

"Hey, dude."

"..."

"... _Homework_..."

"Ciao."

"Tch."

"What?"

"Hel**lo**."

"Hey."

"Hiya."

The Akatsuki members all responded accordingly, not really wanting to be a prick on Live TV. Except for Itachi and Pein, maybe, but they were just playing their part.

"So, here you guys are, rich, popular and succesful. How does it feel- being the bad guys in Naruto Shippuden? Do you feel happy with your roles? Unsatisfied? Why don't you start first, Uchiha-sama?"

The Uchihas were also filthy stinking popular in the real world- they were businessmen. You could see their products EVERYWHERE. From the Sharingan Yo-yos at Toys 'R' Us to the bras at Truimph! International.

Itachi wimped and clutched his laptop to his chest.

"H-h-homework... "

Then he got smacked over the head by Kisame. This caused a few outraged cries from Itachi fangirls and some cheers from Deidara fans.

"Oh. Um. Well, I feel indifferent about it. But since I get to be mean to Sasuke in this show... I'm not complaining."

Toki laughed, then turned to Kakuzu.

"What about you, Kakuzu-san?"

"There's a lot of money in this showbiz. I'm not complaining either."

"Deidara-san?"

"It's pretty awesome. You get to experience all the special effects firsthand. It's really cool."

"Glad you think so! Sasori-san?"

"... Well, besides the fact that Dei has to call me 'Danna'... I'd say it's okay."

"I can understand. What about you, Pein-sama?"

"..."

"He doesn't talk much, please excuse him." Konan said, giving Pein a side-glare as she did so. Toki laughed nervously. "... Okay then! Why don't we move on to Fan Requests? Oooh, here's a letter from a fan of Tobi's!"

"Wow! For me? Cute." Tobi said. He was rather handsome behind that mask of his, and he winked to the camera. Everyone swooned, except Toki, who had to go through so many hot anime dudes in one day, it was normal for the otaku (envy her, dudes. Envy).

"Dear Tobi-kun, you're so cute I think I'm gonna die! And I love it when you irritate Deidara, because it makes such great comic relief! PS, I love your mask!" Toki read from the letter, then placed it down on the coffee table. "What about your reply to this fan letter, Tobi-san?"

"I think it's sweet." He said. Hidan rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'faker' and 'acting up for the cameras'. Luckily, before he got swearing, Kisame said what he wanted for him.

"You should see Tobi when he's around us only. When he gets a fan letter in the mail, he spazzes and starts jumping around... I think he even stepped on Sasori's face one time."

"How could he step on someone's _face_? Isn't that a little weird?" Toki marvelled. "No. Seriously," Deidara butted in. "Sasori was just typing out his homework-"

"HOMEWORK! ... Sorry." Itachi said.

"... Anyway, he was typing out his essay on his laptop at the dining table, when Tobi just jumped onto it and stepped onto Sasori's face."

The redhead's eyebrow twitched, and Tobi blushed, remembering how Sasori exploded and how Deidara, Hidan and Kisame howled with laughter.

"ANYWAY, could be please get back to the interview?" Tobi asked. Toki coughed. "Of course! Now... here's a question we've all been DYING to know. Are you, Pein-sama and Konan-san... dating...?"

A hushed silence came over the audience, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"... Yes. We are." Konan confirmed, and Pein turned as red as his hair. Konan and Pein fans went to the emo-corner and started planting mushrooms with Tamaki, who had been dissed by Kyoya and Haruhi in the interview before. Kaoru was beside him, trying to console the blond, of course. Hikaru waited impatiently in the corner.

"That's so cute!" Toki squealed. Then, she took out another flashcard. "Okay! Now, here's a question for Deidara and Sasori... please, don't be offended... Are the both of you... dating?"

Sasori and Deidara exchanged a glance, ignoring Hidan and Kisame's laughter, Kakuzu's snort and Tobi's giggles.

"No comment." They both said at the same time, unperturbed expressions on their faces. "Aw, c'mon Dei! You should tell us!" Konan urged. Deidara shook his head. "No comment." He said again. Sasori shrugged Hidan's arms off his shoulder. "I'm not telling, you religious freak."

"Ah! Also, that reminds me! Are you _really_ a Jashinist, Hidan-san?" Toki inquired.

"..."

"... Hu? What's wrong?" Toki asked. The fans were also curious to find out why the Akatsuki members had such uneasy looks on their faces.

"Well... to be frank with ya... I'm actually a... christian." Hidan squeaked.

"WHAT?" All the fans screamed. Toki fainted. It seemed as though all the fandom finally took a toll on her. Mikari Rukudo - Mukuro's younger sister - was asked to replace her. "Hi, everyone. And Primo-san." She said.

"Who's Primo?" Kisame asked. Suddenly, a flower vase crashed onto Kisame's head.

"She's the demigod of this story," Mikari answered. "So respect her. She can make really random things happen to ya."

And then Russia suddenly appeared in front of Mikari, making her sceech in delight. But before she could glomp him, he disappeared again- to god knows where. Maybe to screw Prussia?

Mikari mumbled something intelligible under her breath, and Otakusama sneezed before going back to her writing- which is like, now. Damn you, Mikari.

"... Okay, could we get a move on with this interview?" Deidara said, eying the new hostess with a slightly anxious expression on his face. She was acting like a full-blown weirdo.

Er, she is.

"OKAAAAAAAY, I GEDDIT." Mikari sighed. "So, Kisame-san, have you ever eaten sushi?"

Kisame blinked in confusion. "... Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Wouldn't that be called cannabilism?"

"What do you mean?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sushi is fish, Kisame. Get your facts right." Itachi said this in Jersey slang, making his fangirls swoon. Kisame paled.

"... eep."

And he fell onto the floor with a thud.

"KISAME, KO!" Mikari cheered. Rengette commands Itachi to bitch-slap her, which he did straight away. Mikari wailed, and hid under the table.

"This is weird." Deidara said, his 'LOLWUT' expression on. Sasori just looked indifferent.

"You got it."

* * *

Okay. This was REALLY RANDOM. :D HOPE IT MADE YA LAUGH!


End file.
